Coyote Starrk
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 19 stycznia''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, kartoteka postaci 78 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 187 cm | waga = 77 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 1. Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | poprzedni partner = Lilynette Gingerbuck | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Lilynette Gingerbuck (druga połowa) | resurrección = Los Lobos | debiut w mandze = Tom 26, Rozdział 229 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 138 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Flame Bringer | japoński głos = Rikiya Koyama | angielski głos = Keith Silverstein | galeria = tak }} , czasami niepoprawnie romanizowany jako Coyote Stark. Jest Arrancarem oraz Primero (1.) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd Zachowaniem i wyglądem przypomina kapitana 8 Oddziału. Ma pofalowane, brązowe włosy sięgające ramion. Pozostałości jego maski Hollowa wyglądają jak dolna szczęka i są umiejscowione na szyi. Dziura Hollowa znajduje się na mostku, natomiast tatuaż mówiący o jego miejscu w Espadzie na lewej dłoni. Nosi standardowy strój Arrancara, jedynie kołnierz jest wywinięty jak w garniturze. Zakłada też białe rękawiczki, które ukrywają numer. Osobowość thumb|left|190px|Starrk w Las Noches Starrk jest niesamowicie spokojny i leniwy. Na początku zebrania, w którym cała Espada jest pokazana, on narzeka tylko na to, że przerwano jego drzemkę. Nie wykazał też nadmiernego zainteresowania zebraniem. W porównaniu do innych członków Espady, często pojawia się w komicznych sytuacjach wraz ze swoją podopieczną. Kiedy poważnieje, jego charakter zmienia się diametralnie. Nie przepada za walką, traktuje ją jak obowiązek do wykonania. Potrafi nawet w samym jej środku zastanawiać się, czy nie warto zrezygnować. Nie lubi dobijać przeciwników, chyba że nie ma innego wyjścia. Wyróżnia go też fakt, że w przeciwieństwie do większości Espady nie jest ani sadystyczny, ani zapatrzony w swoje umiejętności. Jest także wyjątkowo cierpliwy, gdyż znosi towarzystwo Lilynette i prawie w ogóle na nią nie krzyczy, mimo iż ta nie daje mu spokoju. Historia thumb|190px|left|Starrk widzi pierwszy raz Lilynette po oddzieleniu duszy Starrk próbował żyć z innymi Hollowami, ale ci przez przebywanie z nim tracili swoje dusze i umierali. Z tego powodu był zazdrosny, że słabi mogą trzymać się razem, samemu pragnąć zostać słabym. Chcąc uciec od samotności, podzielił swoją duszę na dwie części - siebie i Lilynette. Starrk nie pamiętał, jak wyglądali przed podzieleniem i podejrzewał, że ich wygląd nie przypominał żadnego z nich. Coyote chciał stać się słabym, by żyć w grupie lub znaleźć kogoś równie silnego co on.Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strony 15-16 thumb|190px|right|[[Sōsuke Aizen spotyka Starrka i Lilynette pierwszy raz]] Kiedy podzielił swoją duszę, zapytał nowo stworzoną Lilynette, czy ma imię. Przedstawiła się i zapytała, czy też posiada swoje, skoro przedtem obydwoje byli jednością. Wyznał jej swoje imię i oddał trochę materiału, by miała się w co ubrać. Kiedy zapytała go, co powinni zrobić, Starrk odpowiedział, że nic nie muszą zrobić. Kiedy próbowała się dowiedzieć dokąd idą, odpowiedział "gdziekolwiek". Potem zapewnił ją, że niezależnie od okoliczności, zawsze będą trzymać się razem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strony 10-11 Starrk i Lilynette byli sami, kiedy po raz pierwszy zostali znalezieni przez Aizena. Obydwoje siedzieli na górze martwych Hollowów, co wywarło na nim wrażenie, więc zapytał ich, czy to oni zabili wszystkie Hollowy w pobliżu. Starrk odpowiedział, że nie, zmarli sami. Sōsuke nazwał go silnym i wyznał, że poszukuje sojuszników. Arrancar przyznał, że również szuka sprzymierzeńców i zapytał się, czy ci należący do Aizena są silni. Powiedział mu, że powinien przyjść i przekonać się samemu. Coyote zgodził się by do niego dołączyć, zauważając, że Aizen prawdopodobnie wytrzymałby z nimi bez umierania.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strony 4-7 Fabuła Arrancar Starrk pojawia się stojąc na schodach naprzeciw Aizena wraz z kilkoma innymi członkami Espady, obserwując go podczas tworzenia Wonderweissa Margeli.Bleach manga; Rozdział 229, strony 12-13 Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|left|Starrk z resztą Espady Następnie pojawia się, gdy Espada zostaje zebrana przez Aizena by przekazać im, że Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado oraz Uryū Ishida przybyli do Hueco Mundo, aby uratować Orihime Inoue (Starrk spał na chwilę przed spotkaniem).Bleach manga; Rozdział 244, strony 15-17 thumb|right|190px|Starrk konfrontuje się z Orihime Później widzimy go śpiącego, gdy 9. Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, zostaje zabity przez Rukię Kuchiki. Jego druga połowa, Lilynette, budzi go i informuje o tym wydarzeniu, lecz Starrk już o tym wie. Gingerbuck przekonuje go, by coś zrobił, ale Coyote prosto odpowiada co chce, aby zrobił.Bleach manga; Rozdział 269, strony 9-11 Później, po tym jak siły Gotei 13 pojawiły się w Las Noches oraz 8., 7. i 5. Espada polegli w walce, Starrk pojawia się nieoczekiwanie zanim Orihime zdołała zakończyć proces leczenia Kenpachiego. Zanim Ichigo czy Zaraki zdołaliby go zatrzymać, ten zgodnie z rozkazem Aizena znika, zabierając ze sobą Orihime. Sam Starrk robi to dosyć niechętnie, wyrażając odrazę dla takiej taktyki, jednak zauważając, że nie ma zbyt wiele do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Pomimo to, zabiera on ją do Aizena, który rozpoczynał właśnie wcielanie w życie planu zniszczenia Karakury.Bleach manga; Rozdział 313, strony 14-16 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|left|Starrk i Lilynette konfrontują się z Kyōraku i Ukitake Kiedy Aizen udał się do Karakury, wziął ze sobą Starrka razem z Lilynette oraz dwójkę pozostałych, najsilniejszych przedstawicieli Espady razem z ich Fracción, aby pod jego rozkazem stanęli do walki w sztucznej Karakurze z siłami Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315, strony 10-14 Kiedy kapitan głównodowodzący Yamamoto użył swojego Shikai, aby uwięzić Aizena, Ichimaru i Tōsena w ognistej pułapce, Starrkowi ledwo udaje się uniknąć wspomnianego ataku. Wówczas Baraggan decyduje, że przejmuje kontrolę nad sytuacją. Mówi Starrkowi i Harribel, żeby nie mieli nic przeciwko temu. Rozleniwiony Coyote zgadza się na te warunki, jednak już po chwili w konsekwencji zostaje kopnięty przez Lilynette.Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strony 12-13 thumb|right|190px|Starrk wyciąga miecz Po tym jak filary, które podtrzymują prawdziwą Karakurę w Soul Society, zostały z powodzeniem obronione i zostało zabitych czterech z Fracción Baraggana, wszystkie inne pary Arrancarów ruszyły do walki z Shinigami. Starrk i Lilynette zaangażowali się w walkę z kapitanami Shunsuiem Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake.Bleach manga; Rozdział 328, strony 21-22 Shunsui poprosił Starrka o to, żeby wysłał Lilynette gdzieś indziej, jako że nie będzie mógł dać z siebie wszystkiego w walce kiedy ona tu będzie. Starrk odgarnął jego komentarz na bok, twierdząc, że jeżeli Shunsui nie będzie walczył na poważnie, to nic z tego nie będzie. Kiedy Ukitake pyta go co to ma znaczyć, Espada wyjaśnia, że takie rzeczy naprawdę nie pasują do niego i pyta się, czy mogą po prostu udawać, że walczą, czekając aż inne walki zostaną zakończone. Shunsui zgadza się, że to mógłby być dobry pomysł, skoro on tak samo nienawidzi zadawać bólu, ale tym razem nie może. Starrk leniwie komentuje, że szkoda, i wyciąga miecz gotowy do boju.Bleach manga; Rozdział 329, strony 13-15 Następnie Shunsui, gdy zauważa walkę pomiędzy Rangiku, Momo a Fracción Harribel, pyta Starrka, czy oni też nie powinni wziąć z nich przykładu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 335, strona 1 Starrk, nie rozbawiony humorystyczną prośbą Shunsuia, stanowczo odpowiada nie, i stwierdza, że w każdym razie nikt z nich nie bierze walki na poważnie. Coyote wtedy zwraca uwagę na to, że krótki miecz Kyōraku jest nadal osłonięty. Kiedy kapitan wyjaśnia dlaczego, twierdzi, że używa go tylko w nagłych wypadkach. gdy trudno mu używać katany, Starrk zauważa ponadto, że Shunsui jest najwyraźniej oburęczny i to, że jego ataki są szybsze w lewej ręce niż prawej, dlatego Arrancar całkiem mu nie uwierzył w jego usprawiedliwienie dla rzekomego zwyczaju nie używania swojego krótkiego miecza. Następnie Shunsui przechodzi do ataku na Espadę, który wykonuje uniki. Nagle jest zaskoczony, kiedy Kyōraku w środku natarcia przekłada na przemian atak z ręki do ręki i koryguje atak poprzez prawą rękę, siłą odpowiadając z jego lewej strony. Po komentarzach Starrka na zmiany, Shunsui pyta go, czy zacznie walczyć na poważnie, jeżeli dobędzie swój krótki miecz. Na to Coyote komentuje, żeby Shunsui tego nie robił gdy jest już on i tak wystarczająco silny i nie chciałby żeby walczył używając dwóch katan na raz. Na to Kyōraku odpowiedział automatycznie wydobywając miecz z pochwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 335, strony 3-11 190px|thumb|left|Starrk pokazuje tatuaż 1. Espady Po tym jak Yamamoto zabija Ayona, a następnie pokonuje Apacci, Franceskę i Sung-Sun, Starrk zauważa, że Harribel zmienia taktykę, a Kyōraku zaczyna przypuszczać, że skoro Tier jest 3. Espadą, zatem przypuszcza mając nadzieje, że Starrk jest drugim stopniem w sile, więc walka może być dla niego troszkę łatwiejsza, ale Starrk objawia się, że jest Primero (pierwszym) Espada. Shunsui nie wydaje się zbytnio zaskoczony, stwierdza jedynie, że walka mimo wszystko nie będzie "zbyt" łatwa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 339, strony 16-19 Starrk wydaje się być na równym poziomie co Shunsui i nawet oświadcza, że jest zaskoczony tym, że Kyōraku był w stanie uniknąć jego ataków "bez stracenia swojego kapelusza czy zgubienia swojego haori".Bleach manga; Rozdział 355, strony 3-4 Gdy walka się już na dobre rozwinęła, Starrk wystrzeliwuje Cero w Shunsuia, zaskakując go tym, że nie używa on żadnych specjalnych póz. Coyote zaczyna się irytować, krzycząc na kapitana żeby nie uciekał. Starrk następnie zauważa zbliżające się chmury Hitsugayi wpatrując się w nie z przerażeniem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 359, strony 1-3 Następnie Starrk widzi jak Baraggan Louisenbairn zostaje trafiony przez Bankai Suì-Fēng i patrzy na lodowy obelisk, w którym została uwięziona Harribel i pyta się Shunsuia, czy wszystkie ich Bankai są tak potężne. Shunsui odpowiada z uśmiechem, że są one ich tajną bronią. Starrk zaczyna wypytywać, czy jego Bankai jest silniejszy niż ten Tōshirō . Kyōraku odpowiada na to, że nie jest pewny tego i mówi, że kapitan Hitsugaya to młody geniusz i za jakieś 100 lat na pewno go przewyższy. Shinigami podrzuca swoje kimono Ukitake i wyjaśnia, iż wydaje mu się, że Starrk w końcu chce walczyć na poważnie, ale Arrancar potwierdza to mówiąc, że chciałby ujrzeć Bankai Shunsuia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 361, strony 9-12 thumb|190px|right|Starrk w formie Resurrección - Los Lobos Starrk wtedy chowa swój miecz do pochwy i woła Lilynette żeby podeszła. Wyjaśnia, że on i Lilynette są w rzeczywistości jednością. Podczas gdy inne Hollowy dzielą swoją moc w miecz i ciało, natomiast oni podzielili się na dwa ciała, i że kiedy staną się znów jednością, ich pełna moc zostanie wyzwolona. Z tym, Starrk uwalnia swoją formę Resurrección podczas gdy Shunsui uwalnia Shikai Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 361, strony 13-17 Kyōraku zaczyna atakować Starrka kiedy przemawia, który cofa się z łatwością unikając ataku. Shunsui zatem używa Bushōgomę a następnie swojej techniki Takaoni. Coyote paruje atak i strzela wielkim Cero z jednego ze swoich pistoletów. Espada później mówi do Shunsuia, że wydaje się być trochę spanikowany, i że wcale nie są do siebie podobni. thumb|left|190px|Starrk próbuje przekonać Kyōraku, by pokazał swój Bankai Shunsui odpowiada, że właściwie chciał go zabić przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji, ale uwolnienie formy musiało mu coś widocznie dać, skoro odparował jego atak. Wtedy dedukuje, że pistolety Starrka wystrzeliwują Cero. Coyote potwierdza, lecz kompletnie zaprzecza, to że mogą wystrzelić coś jeszcze, kiedy Shunsui pyta czy strzelają czymś więcej niż tylko Cero. Starrk później mówi mu, że pokwapił się i uwolnił dla niego to "uciążliwe Resurrección", więc będzie lepiej gdy pokaże on mu swój Bankai. Shunsui wspomina, że nie ma zamiaru pokazywać mu Bankai, nie zależnie jak silny się stanie, zwłaszcza gdy atakuje wyłącznie wystrzeliwując Cero. Starrk odpowiada mu strzelając Cero Metralleta w Shunsuia, który ucieka przy pomocy Shunpo. Coyote cały czas strzela, ale Ukitake wskakuje przed przyjaciela, po tym jak uwolnił swój Shikai i neguje wielokrotne Cero w swój własny pocisk. Arrancar unika ładunku i pyta się Ukitake, czy to czasami nie było Cero. Starrk pyta się Jūshirō jak on był w stanie wystrzelić Cero. Ukitake wyraźnie mówi kto wie, i że może się przekona robiąc to ponownie. Coyote strzela ponownie ku protestowi Lilynette, która sądzi, że to jest na pewno pułapka. Podejmują wzajemnie kilka ataków, następnie Starrk używa Sonído żeby zbliżyć się do Ukitake i wyjaśnia czego się dowiedział o jego zdolnościach. Ukitake jest zaskoczony tym, że rozpracował go zaledwie po trzech atakach. Starrk przypuszcza, że po pierwsze skoro on absorbuje ataki, jego zdolność do wchłonięcia musi być ograniczona. Wtedy mówi do kapitana 13 Oddziału, że nie sądzi żeby był zdolny zaabsorbować atak jeśli wystrzeli 1000 strzałów na raz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 363, strony 4-12 Przed wystrzałem Starrka, Shunsui pojawia się za nim i stara się odciąć mu głowę, ale Espada robi unik i strzela dużym Cero, które zostaje także uniknięte przez Shunsuia. Starrk komentuje, że to nie podobne do kapitana, na co Kyōraku odpowiada, że za mało go zna i cechuje go zmienność. Coyote odpowiada po prostu, iż myślał, że są do siebie podobni. Wtem pozornie znikąd, zaczyna otwierać się Garganta, zaskakując trójkę walczących. Obserwują, jak Wonderweiss Margela idzie przez Garagante. Ukitake i Shunsui zadają pytanie kim on jest, na co Starrk wyjawia jego imię, także zaskoczony widząc, że towarzyszy mu Fūrā.Bleach manga; Rozdział 363, strony 13-20 190px|thumb|right|Starrk strzela Cero w plecy Shunsuia Podczas gdy Ukitake jest rozproszony, Wonderweiss atakuje go od tyłu i przebija ręką przez klatkę piersiową na wylot. Widząc to, Shunsui rzuca się do ataku na Arrancara, lecz zostaje szybko trafiony przez Cero wystrzelone od tyłu przez Starrka, i obaj kapitanowie spadają na budynki poniżej. Starrk uważa, że przybycie Wonderweissa oznacza, iż Aizena znudziło oczekiwanie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 364, strony 5-8 Kiedy Vizardzi interweniują w walkę, Starrk teraz jest w konfrontacji przeciwko Aikawie i Rōjūrō. Coyote potem pyta ich, czy są pewni, że chcą zdjąć swoje maski, na co Love oświadcza, że ich limit to 3 minuty, i że bohaterowie już tak mają.Bleach manga; Rozdział 367, strony 12-13 Po śmierci Baraggana, Starrk komentuje jakie to okropne, że Aizen nawet nie wypowiedział żadnego słowa, że przeszło to bez echa. Następnie zwraca się ku Rōjūrō i Aikawie, ale wyjaśnia, że w ich naturze nie leży to żeby się mścić za innych.Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strona 18 Wkrótce walka pomiędzy Lovem, Rose a Coyote zaczyna być bardziej niszczycielska, kiedy Ōtoribashi rozbija się na budynku poniżej. Love wtedy rusza do ataku na Arrancara uwalniając swój Shikai, na co Starrk wystrzeliwuje salwę Cero, ale zostają zablokowane. Love próbuje zmiażdżyć Arrancara, ale ten umyka mu z drogi w ostatniej chwili, lecz zostaje uderzony od tyłu przez Love'a, posyłając go spadającego w spirali w dół i rozbija się na budynkach poniżej. Starrk leży na ziemi, nie chce wstać, co skłoniło Lilynette żeby zapytać go, czy nie powinien się zemścić za Baraggana. Starrk oznajmia, że nie dba o to, ponieważ wiedział, że Aizen nie zamierza ich uratować. Zauważa, że Love i Rose są silni i bezcelowo jest kontynuować, jeżeli i tak ktoś w końcu zginie. Decyduje się, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby wrócił do domu się przespać. Zezłoszczona Lilynette mówi mu, że jest w końcu Primera Espada i jeżeli Aizen nie wierzyłby w jego siłę, to nie mianował by go numerem 1. Ostrzega go, że jeżeli nie będzie walczył, to jego przyjaciele mogą zginąć i to jest powodem do walki. Starrk przyznaje jej rację i powraca do walki. Wstaje, po czym Love atakuje go, jednak zostaje zablokowany pistoletami. Toczy się krótka rozmowa, po czym Aikawa zakłada maskę i używa specjalnej zdolności swojego Shikai, jednak Starrk ucieka. Kiedy opada dym, Coyote stoi na czele armii złożonej ze stu wilków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 372 thumb|190px|left|Stado wilków Starrka Na komendę Starrka wilki nacierają na Love'a i Rose, prowokując ich do założenia masek. Mimo, że Vizardzi bronią się przed atakami, przewaga liczebna wilków jest dla nich zbyt duża. Zostają zamknięci w pułapce, po czym wilki gryzą ich powodując tym samym ogromną eksplozję. Starrk wyjaśnia, że wilki są częścią jego, a ich moc jest mocą Starrka i Lilynette - Primera Espady. Kiedy Love i Rose podnoszą się po wybuchu Arrancar wyjaśnia, że przegrali, i jeżeli chcą uciec, to nie będzie ich powstrzymywał. Love odmawia takiego rozwiązania, w związku z czym Starrk, choć niechętnie, zgadza się ich wykończyć, zaznaczając przy tym, że nie robi tego chętnie. Nagle przez jego pierś przechodzi ostrze. Zaskoczony odwraca się widząc, że ostrze wychodzi z jego własnego cienia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 373 190px|thumb|righ|Starrk przebity przez Shunsuia Starrk jest zaskoczony, gdy spojrzał za siebie i ujrzał Shunsuia wyłaniającego się ze swojego własnego cienia. Espada pyta się co to było, zauważając przy tym, że ta umiejętność jest absurdalna i pyta, czy powstrzymywał się przez ten cały czas przed atakiem. Shunsui odpowiada, że nie powstrzymywał się i tłumaczy Starrkowi, że moc jego Zanpakutō polega na tym, że różne dziecięce gry stają się prawdziwe. Kiedy Kyōraku rusza na Starrka, ten generuje miecz z energii duchowej i blokuje atak kapitana. Shunsui rozpoczyna grę Irooni i wybiera kolor szary, po czym rani Starrka w prawe ramię. thumb|left|190px|Kyōraku zabija Starrka Starrk zauważa, że rana jest bardzo płytka, jednak boli tak, jakby praktycznie odcięto mu rękę. Następnie Shunsui tłumaczy mu zasady gry - może wypowiedzieć nazwę dowolnego koloru, w który chce zaatakować przeciwnika, jednak nie może wtedy trafić w żaden inny kolor. Starrk wybiera biały, zaskakując tym samym Shunsuia, który przez przypadek się odsłonił. Espada szybko zajmuje pozycję za swoim przeciwnikiem i tnie go w haori. Z pleców Kyōraku tryska krew. Kapitan gratuluje Starrkowi, jednak ostrzega go też, że jeżeli wybierze jakiś kolor, to sam też może paść ofiarą ataku. Im większe ryzyko, tym większe obrażenia zostaną zadane. Shunsui mówi mu, że bardzo szybko pojął zasady gry dodając, że jest trudnym przeciwnikiem. Dwa uderzenia później, Starrk mówi mu, że to samo może powiedzieć o nim, i cieszy się, że może walczyć z przeciwnikiem o podobnej sile do niego, po czym przywołuje swoje wspomnienia. Następnie zauważa, że haori Shunsuia leci w jego stronę. Odrzuca je od siebie, jednak tym samym odsłania się. Kyōraku wykorzystuje okazję do ataku, wypowiada kolor czarny i tnie Starrka prosto przez klatkę piersiową.Bleach manga; Rozdział 374 Obszar wokół jego dziury zaczyna pękać, z rany na klatce wydobywa się strumień krwi. Kiedy spada w dół, otoczony przez swoją własną krew, Starrk przypomina sobie swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Aizenem i przeprasza go, że nie będzie w stanie odpłacić się mu za jego pomoc i to, że pomógł mu wyrwać się z samotności. Przypomina sobie też swoich przyjaciół z Espady oraz Lilynette, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie był sam. Traci przytomność i ostatecznie spada na ziemię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strona 9 Ekwipunek thumb|190px|right|Miecz Starrka *'Miecz': Choć nie posiada specjalnych właściwości, Starrk dzierży zwykłą, standardowych rozmiarów katanę. Używa jej jako broń nie uwolnioną w celu uzupełnienia faktu, że nie ma Zanpakutō. Osłona miecza o kolorze cyny ma kształt prostokąta z małymi występami na każdym rogu oraz słońcem owiniętym kołnierzem wokół jelca. Rękojeść sama w sobie jest żółta, a powłoka metalowo-złota. Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Starrk zademonstrował olbrzymie umiejętności w szermierce, walcząc na równi z Shunsuiem Kyōraku, jednym z najpotężniejszych szermierzy w całym Soul Society, nawet udało mu się go zranić (choć Shunsui również go zranił).Bleach manga; Rozdział 335, strony 4-8 190px|thumb|right|Energia duchowa Starrka Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako jeden z najsilniejszych, jeżeli nie najsilniejszym Espadą, Starrk zademonstrował ogromną ilość energii duchowej. Nałożony jest na niego zakaz uwalniania swojego Zanpakutō wewnątrz Las Noches, gdyż uwolnienie mogłoby spowodować zniszczenie twierdzy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 345, strony 8-9 Jego energia duchowa jest niebieska. Przed spotkaniem Aizena, ogromna moc duchowa Starrka mimowolnie zabijała Hollowy, które pojawiły się zaledwie w jego pobliżu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 16 Wzmocnione Hierro: Starrk w swoich walkach wykazał niezwykłą odporność na ból i rany. W formie Resurrección, tuż po przyjęciu bezpośredniego trafienia od Shikai Love'a Aikawy, Tengumaru i upadku z wysokości w środek miasta, nad którym się unosili, widzimy go praktycznie nietkniętego leżącego pośród gruzów. Jego jedyną reakcją na ten atak było mało entuzjastyczne "ał".Bleach manga; Rozdział 372, strony 8-10 Mistrz Sonído: Biegłość i szybkość Starrka w Sonído jest tak wielka, że sprawia wrażenie techniki teleportacyjnej. Przemieszcza się on w mgnieniu oka zwyczajnie pojawiając się w nowym miejscu, w przeciwieństwie do "migających" przez chwilę innych użytkowników Sonído. Jest wystarczająco szybki by uniknąć tak Zarakiego Kempachiego jak i Ichigo Kurosakiego, co pokazał porywając od nich Orihime i oddając ją Aizenowi w krótką chwilę. Jego umiejętności Sonído pozwalają mu na tworzenie wielu powidoków samego siebie mylących przeciwnika.Bleach anime; 276 Był również w stanie zaskakująco łatwo zaskoczyć kapitana Ukitake pojawiając się przy nim po odparciu ataku szybciej niż jego (Starrka) własne Cero.Bleach manga; Rozdział 363, strona 11 Widzimy go też unikającego wielu ataków Aikawy Love'a oraz Rōjūrō, którzy mieli załozone maski Hollowów, jak i ataków ze strony Shunsuia podczas potyczki.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 372-374 thumb|190px|right|Cero Starrka Cero: Cero Statrka ma kolor niebieski. Mimo że to standardowa umiejętność Arrancarów, jego biegłość w posługiwaniu się nią jest dość niezwykła. Jak zauważył to kapitan Kyōraku, w przeciwieństwie do reszty Arrancarów umie on odpalić Cero bez przyjmowania specjalnej pozycji, co oznacza, że nie daje przeciwnikowi jakichkolwiek ostrzeżeń gestami swojego ciała. Jest on w stanie całkiem szybko naładować je i wystrzelić nie dając przeciwnikowi czasu na unik.Bleach manga; Rozdział 359, strona 2 Co więcej, Starrk umie odpalać Cero z jakiejkolwiek części swojego ciała, choćby brzucha czy szyi.Bleach anime; Odcinek 274''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 275 :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 149 Technika używana przez Arrancarów i ludzi Aizena do otwierania Garganty - bramy pomiędzy światem żywych i Hueco Mundo. Widzimy jak używa jej by dostać się do Sztucznej Karakury.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315, strony 10-14''' Wybitna spostrzegawczość: Starrk zademonstrował swoje znakomite zdolności percepcyjne podczas walk. Zauważał nawyki i maniery przeciwników jednocześnie analizując przyczyny takich właśnie posunięć, wyciągając z nich następnie wnioski o słabościach i silnych stronach swoich przeciwników. Jest również w stanie odkryć zasady działania nietypowych ataków już po pierwszym ich zobaczeniu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 335, strony 3-11''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 355, strony 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 361, strony 9-12''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 363, strony 8-13 Separacja duszy: Starrk ma specjalną zdolność podziału swojej duszy ze względu na potężną energię duchową. Jego energia także ulega podziałowi i zmienia się w osobny byt, który wyraźnie reaguje na przejawy energii. Druga połowa : W przeciwieństwie do innych znanych Arrancarów, ogromna moc Starrka nie jest zapieczętowana w formie Zanpakutō. Zamiast tego, jest zamknięta w podległej mu Fracción - Lilynette Gingerbuck, która jest oddzielną osobą, ale w rzeczywistości pozostaje częścią Starka. Może on ją chwycić i złączyć jej moc ze swoją przemieniając ją w swoje Resurreción. thumb|190px|right|Los Lobos *'Resurrección': Los Lobos' release command is . Po uwolnieniu w rękach Starrka pojawiają się dwa ozdobne pistolety. Te pistolety to w rzeczywistości Lilynette, która wydaje się być w nich zamknięta, w tym jej świadomość. Można zauważyć, że mówi z ich wnętrza oraz, że odczuwa zewnętrzne bodźce. Część maski Lilynette pojawia się na twarzy Starrka, rozciągając się od tyłu jego głowy, aż do lewego oka. Zmenia się ognisty wzorek, który zaczyna się od okularu i biegnie razem z fragmentem maski na tył głowy. Końce maski są połączone dwoma łańcuchami dookoła jego prawego oka. Jego strój Arrancara także ulega drastycznym zmianom; Górna część jego ciała osłonięta jest płaszczem z brzegami z szarego futra, a jego nogi osłoniete są czarnymi opinającymi spodniami. Na jego rękach od nadgarstków do łokci także pojawia się szare futro. Z wyższej części jego pleców odchodzą dwie ozdobione wstążkami bandoliery, które dochodzą do ramion. Z pokrytymi futrem kaburami u pasa uwolniona orma Starrka przypomina rewolwerowca rodem z Dzikiego Zachodu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 362, strona 3''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 374, strona 11 :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: W uwolnionej formie Starrk dostaje tyle dodatkowej siły, by sparować atak Shunsuia Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 362, strona 11 Starrk jest w stanie wystrzeliwać Cero ze swoich pistoletów''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 362, strona 10 i twierdzi, że może wystrzelić ich tysiąc na raz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 363, strona 12 Razem z Lilynette ma wystarczającą moc, by podzielić swoją duszę i kontrolować jej fragmenty w bitwie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 373, strona 16 :* : Starrk za pomocą swoich pistoletów wystrzeliwuje potężną serię Cero, które ze względu na liczbę i zagęszczenie mogą zdawać się skupiać w jeden gigantyczny podmuch Cero.Bleach manga; Rozdział 362, strony 15-16 Starrk może zmienić kierunek wystrzału, co sprawia, że ten atak jest ekstremalnie trudny do uniknięcia.''Bleach manga; Rozdział 362, strony 16-17 :*'Wilki': Starrk może stworzyć wilki, które są z jego Reiatsu. Przy kontakcie z celem, wilki wybuchają powodując duże obrażenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 373, strony 1-17 :* : Starrk jest w stanie stworzyć dwa miecze z energii duchowej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strony 8-13 Występy w innych mediach Starrk razem z Lilynette pojawia się w grze Bleach: Flame Bringer, gdzie jest ostatecznym bossem w trybie survival. Nie używa jednak swojego Resurreción, nie jest też postacią grywalną. Pojawia się też w grze Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, już jako postać grywalna. Używa swoich Cero wystrzeliwanych z klatki piersiowej, jako jeden ze swoich ataków. Używa też swojego Resurrección, Los Lobos, jako że w jednym z ataków uwalnia je (razem z Lilynette) i używa swoich duchowych wilków do zaatakowania przeciwnika. W Bleach: Soul Resurrección na PlayStaion 3 jest dostępny w swojej formie Ressurección, a jego Cero są niebieskie. Jest także w stanie użyć Cero Metralleta jako ostatecznej techniki. Ciekawostki * W języku niemieckim nazwisko Stark znaczy "silny". * To jedyny Arrancar, który rozdzielił swoją moc na dwa ciała, zamiast na ciało i miecz. * Jest jedynym Espadą, który po uwolnieniu może komunikować się ze swoją bronią. * Jego aspektem śmierci jest samotność.Bleach Official Character Book MASKED * Prawdopodobnie utożsamiał się z Shunsuiem, gdyż w rozmowie z nim stwierdził, że są do siebie podobni. * W hiszpańskim "Primera Espada" to podjęcie odnoszące się do bardzo znanych matadorów podczas walk byków. Jednakże może również odnosić się do każdej osoby, która wyróżnia się w swoim zawodzie. * Kiedy Starrk wspominał swoich towarzyszy z Espady tuż przed śmierciąYammy Llargo nie pojawił się w retrospekcji. * W oryginalnym wyglądzie miecza Starrka ma on zawiłą rękojeść. Dlaczego uchwyt miecza został zmieniony - nie wiadomo. * Jego imię pochodzi od francuskiego architekta Philippa Starcka. Cytaty * ( Do Lilynette po dowiedzeniu się o śmierci Aaroniero ) "Co chcesz, żebym z tym zrobił?"Bleach manga; Rozdział 269, strona 11 * (O Lilynette) Oboje jesteśmy jednością. Kiedy ewoluowaliśmy z Pustego w Arrancara podzieliliśmy moc Pustego, tak jak inni Arrancarzy dzielą pomiędzy swoim ciałem i mieczem, w dwa ciała. Kiedy ponownie stajemy się jednym nasza moc zostaje uwolniona."Bleach manga; Rozdział 361, strony 14-15 * (Do Shunsuia) "Zadałem sobie trud dokonania tego problematycznego uwolnienia, więc pokażesz mi swoje bankai, nawet jeśli będę musiał cię do tego zmusić." * (Do Lilynette) "Powiedziałem, że nie jestem typowy, czyż nie? Poddaję się. Aizen-sama nie ma zamiaru nam pomagać. Ci goście są silni. Rozumiem to, nic tu po mnie. Nawet jeśli my będziemy dalej tak walczyć, ktoś inny pewnie przypłaci to życiem. Zrozumiałem to, więc chodźmy do domu i utnijmy sobie drzemke."Bleach manga; Rozdział 372, strona 10 * (Do Love'a i Rōjūrō) "To koniec. Możecie uciec, nie będę was gonił. ''"''Bleach manga; Rozdział 373, strona 18 * "Dlaczego muszę walczyć z takim silnym facetem? Zazdrościłem słabszym. Dusze wszystkich naszych przyjaciół zmarniały i zniknęły od samego przebywania z nami. Z samotności rozdzieliliśmy naszą duszę na dwie części. Nie wiemy kto był oryginalnym, choć może nie było to żadne z nas? Po prostu nie było innego sposobu, by uciec od samotności. Zazdrościłem słabszym. Będąc słabym możesz dołączyć to tak dużej grupy jak chcesz. Chcę stać się słabszy i, jeśli to nie jest możliwe, pragnę przynajmniej zaprzyjaźnić się z kimś tak silnym jak ja." * "Nie jestem sam."Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strona 9 * (Do Shunsui'a , kiedy ten zaatakował go od tyłu) "To niepodobne do Ciebie, kapitanie!" Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Coyote Starrk Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie